A lighting module for a motor vehicle comprises, as known to those skilled in the art:                an optical means;        a support for the optical means;        at least one light source housed in the lighting module.        
The light source comprises:                light emitting means;        a mechanical support for the light emitting means.        
The life of a light source, such as a semiconductor emitting chip is generally greater than 3000 hours of operation. In the event of a failure, the issue of replacing this light source then arises. In order to replace a defective light source, it is known practice to remove the entire lighting module, namely the optical means and the defective light source.
One disadvantage with this state of the art is that replacing the entire lighting module causes elements, such as the optical means, to be scrapped, these being elements which are not necessarily defective. The user then has to purchase a new complete lighting module each time a light source becomes defective, making the operation of replacing the lighting module more expensive.
In that context, the present invention seeks to redress the aforementioned disadvantage.